User talk:Archduk3/Archive 14
James Averys Age Just saw you locked the James Avery article due to conflict of the age. I just want to provide you this link that displays his date of birth from public records. It verifies the current date of birth we have given for him. Public Records Also I don't think it is necessary to lock the page as the user who change the age was the first to do so in a couple of days since the initial confusion began. --BorgKnight (talk) 06:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :The news article we link to to cite his death conflicts with the age stated in the article, and if you check that web address, even itself. The page is locked because I expect these edits are likely to continue until this is settled. Also, locking the page is the established protocol for edit warring. - 06:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I understand then about the protocol for edit warring. However since we have a link that contradicts the age we have placed on the page shouldn't we add another that verifies his age. As you said to the previous user who edited his age we use Primary Sources for age as well unlike Wikipedia. Should we not add a link to his age that comes from Public Records, a Primary source? --BorgKnight (talk) 06:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :If that's what is decided on the talk page, we will. The page only has 65 as his age because it was returned to a pre-conflict state, though I did decide to keep the additions that aren't in conflict so it doesn't look like we are unaware he died. I'm not really supporting one over the other here just yet, I only thought that it was necessary to point out to the anon that unlike Wikipedia we do accept public records, because based on their article's talk page it seems they have gone with 68 mostly because public records can't be used as a source. Since we allow both public records and news articles, we need to decide which is the one we're going to use. Though if we do go with 65, I'm willing to bet the edit war won't really stop unless Wikipedia uses 65 too. - 07:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ya I agree with you there, hopefully it is resolved in some way soon. Something tells me though that the publicist was mistaken as the age she gave doesn't match up with the fact he joined the Navy in '68 just after he left high school. If his birth year was 1945 it would mean he at the least left high school at the age of 22 which would make no sense. --BorgKnight (talk) 07:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page issue Sorry about that. I don't know what happened there. I was discussing something about quotes on an article then he removed our whole discussion. Wasn't sure why so I undid it. Not sure what was wrong but its done now. Sorry again. --BorgKnight (talk) 22:14, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I apologize too. I left my computer on MA and left to do some things and my roommate thought it might be funny, I guess, to erase some of my talk page and stuff like that. Sorry. It won't happen again. --Delta2373 (talk) 22:34, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Yup. No problem as I said on my talk page. Happens to many. Think nothing of it. :) --BorgKnight (talk) 22:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Martok Reconfirmation Template Just wanted to say thanks for adding the recon template to Martok. An oversight on my part. --| TrekFan Open a channel 04:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :NBD, it is a relatively complicated procedure. - 04:38, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Haha... --| TrekFan Open a channel 05:27, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Website templates Hey Duke, Awhile back, templates for frequently referenced to websites were introduced, on the occasion of the going dark of the DrexFiles. Reasoning behind that was if any of these were ever going "light" again, it was easier to adjust the links. Well, here is one, the Federation Starship Datalink is up again here, so an opportunity has arisen to test the assumption ;). Regards, --Sennim (talk) 15:25, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Done. As far as I know the new site uses the same structure as the old one, so there shouldn't be any problems. - 23:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Not that I can see; Great stuff:)--Sennim (talk) 14:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Categories created without approval Forum:Category pages created on 2014-02-17 without prior discussion - please explain yourself. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 22:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Blogs FYI, that "User blog:" page was simply created in the main namespace. There is no blog namespace here. -- sulfur (talk) 00:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I figured as much because of the space after the colon, but the site has been acting intermittently weird for the last couple of weeks, so I couldn't rule it out that blogs may have been flipped on. - 04:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Leonard McCoy (alternate reality) main image Snice you didn't like my last image. How about this one, can we use this image.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 04:57, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :It's already done. - 04:59, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Do you like this image, is it a good main image for the Leonard McCoy (alternate reality) page?.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 05:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Others may have a problem with the face he is making, but I think it captures the character well without having him at an odd angle. - 05:04, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, it is better than the first image i uploaded.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 05:07, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I also uploaded this image to Memory Beta as well and it looks good there on the same page.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 05:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Template Shading Hey Archduk3, I have my own wiki, and I have a question about the shading on your templates that use class="grey sortable". By shading, I mean the red title bar that goes from a lighter red to a darker one. I assume you guys have used a CSS code for this effect, and I was wondering if you could share the code with me. I really like the way it goes from light to dark and would love to have that effect for templates on my wiki. Thanks! CaptFredricks (talk) 00:00, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :See MediaWiki:Common.css, its talk page, and this forum discussion, in a descending order of relevance. - 00:25, March 6, 2014 (UTC) New linking template? Hey Duke, I was wondering if a new linking template is at its place for TrekCore.com. Since they became partnered up with TNG-R in 2012 for its promotion, a bucketload of BGinfo, interviews and reviews have been added to their website, ranging from the actual productions to print publications. I find myself, regularly checking out their site and increasingly adding links to it. For your consideration...--Sennim (talk) 11:59, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Trekcore has always been on the list of external sites we link to often, mostly for screencaps, but the site structure, VARIABLE.trekcore.com/VARIABLES, has made creating an accessible template difficult. Also, information at Trekcore tends to not have citations or some other means to verify it, which has stopped us from using stuff from there in the past. For example, the page you linked to contains more than one entry on the Vulcan language, but never states where that information comes from. That makes it a good place to start researching the Vulcan language, but not something we should cite, since MA:RESOURCE is states info from fan site must also be citable to an acceptable resource. That said, I'll see what I can do. - 14:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I didn't realize its variable structure, which I see it would be difficult, and I'm agreeing to the pre-2012 stuff such as the Vulcan language, but what I was aiming at is the stuff they've added since 2012, which, especially their interviews with staffers, has become acceptable sources. But do not try to bend over backwards on my account, if it is too difficult, it is too difficult, it isn't a matter of life and death;)-- 16:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC)